No Puede Mantener la Forma
by Kialandi
Summary: En el medio de la sofocante vida que su madre y padre sienten que es buena para él, Draco encuentra una manera de mantener su cordura. Traducción del oneshot de Lomonaaeren.


_**Nombre original: **Cannot But Keep the Form_

_**Autora: **Lomonaaeren_

_**Traductora:** Kialandi_

_**Summary:**_ _En el medio de la sofocante vida que su madre y padre sienten que es buena para él, Draco encuentra una manera de mantener su cordura._

**N/A:** _El título proviene de una línea del poema "Recuerdo" de Yeats: "Porque el césped de montaña/ No puede mantener la forma/ Donde la liebre de montaña ha descansado."_

**No Puede Mantener la Forma**

Draco abrió la puerta de la Mansión, y salió, cerrándola detrás suyo. Un grupo numeroso de estrellas lo observaban desde arriba, y sintió una brisa tenue en su rostro. En algún lugar lejos, había tormenta.

Draco frunció el ceño. Había esperado que salir afuera calmaría la presión que lo apretaba, que alivianaría las paredes. Pero solo parecía haber intercambiado un tipo de encierro por otro. Levantó una mano, como si pudiese esfumar el aire pegajoso, y trató de pensar en la tormenta. Cuando llegara, refrescaría los jardines.

Pero para ese entonces, alguien se daría cuenta de que se había ido, y tendría que volver a la sala iluminada con fuego, donde sus padres se sentaban y sonreían en un sillón, y la señora Grandview y su hija se sentaba y sonreían en el otro, y todos pretendían estar allí por todo excepto por las verdaderas razones.

Draco giró la cabeza y miró a través del jardín hacia una alcoba pequeña y oscura creada por un lugar donde los setos de espino se juntaban. Sus manos le picaron. Se volteó hacia la casa, y tragó.

Podía entrar. Nadie en la mansión se daría cuenta del tiempo que habría pasado. De hecho, refrescado y relajado, Draco podría retornar a ellos mucho más rápido que si hubiese tenido que pasar mucho tiempo caminando por los jardines y buscando una manera de escaparse de la noche de verano y de su futuro.

Pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no la usaría otra vez. Después de todo, seguía sin _entender _lo que estaba pasando. No tenía idea sobre qué tipo de magia hacía que eso suceda, que sea real, aunque por lo menos temporalmente. ¿Qué pasaría si entraba a la alcoba algún día y no regresaba?

_Sería más feliz._

Pero por ahora, Draco elegía creer y actuar como siempre hizo, y esta puerta que atravesaba, lo volvería a traer al lugar de donde había venido, y probablemente antes de que esté listo para irse. Caminó rápidamente a través del jardín, su cabeza volteada a un costado para poder observar las ventanas. Ningún humano lo espiaba desde ahí, y Draco le había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que nunca lo miren en los jardines. No era probable que sus padres se den cuenta de la existencia de esa orden, y si le preguntaban a Mimi o a cualquiera de los otros elfos, ellos podían con sinceridad contestar que no habían visto nada.

La entrada a los setos brilló frente suyo, la luz proporcionada por nada excepto su propia memoria, y quizás un toque leve de las estrellas. Draco tragó y atravesó los setos, asegurándose de moverse al costado para evitar las espinas perversas.

—Draco.

Y en un instante, todo era diferente. La calidez a su alrededor descansaba ligeramente en su piel, como seda tejida de luz de sol. Eran horas mas tempranas, o eso parecía, por el sol que permanecía en el cielo entre las nubes que lo tragarían. Largos rayos de dorado esplendor se estiraban a través de los jardines, y hacían que el césped y los setos brillasen como si estuvieran hechos de alfombra. Las flores de espino ya habían brotado, y eran de un blanco tan brillante que Draco extendió el brazo para tocarlas antes de pensarlo, aunque solo pétalos y no perlas se doblaban bajo sus dedos.

Y en el medio de todo, en un banco al lado de una pileta hialina color azul oscuro, estaba Harry recostado, sonriéndole.

Draco se le acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Su piel era más oscura que la flor de espino, más pálida que el césped, más cálida que el sol. Draco apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, y escuchó el latido de su corazón, más audible – o así le parecía- porque Harry no estaba utilizando camisa, solo un par de pantalones verde oscuro con botones dorados. Draco no tenía idea si era el tipo de cosa que el Potter real usaba en su vida real cotidiana, y tampoco le importaba.

Sintió el golpeteo de su corazón, y luego Harry se rió suavemente y se movió para cubrir la mano de Draco con la suya. El rubio subió la mirada hasta esos ojos, que eran más verdes que los setos. Todo era siempre tan _brillante _aquí, pero esos ojos eran lo más brillante de todo.

—¿Otra vez? —Harry preguntó, levantando las cejas. —¿En serio? Pensé que solo habías regresado a casa hace un minuto.

—_Pensarías _eso, por la manera en que te duermes bajo la luz del sol —Draco le contestó, y se paró para sacarse la ropa. Harry se sentó para ayudarlo, y Draco inclinó su cabeza ante el toque de esos dedos sobre su pecho. Harry se rió, un zumbido que parecía enroscarse y debilitar sus músculos.

—¿Quién hubiese sabido que para que hagas lo que quiero, solo tengo que tocarte _aquí_? —Harry preguntó, y trazó con un dedo un espiral sobre su pecho de adentro hacia fuera, dirigiéndose hacia su corazón y tetillas.

Draco reclinó su cabeza, y luego se recostó en el césped junto a Harry, quien se bajó del banco y se apoyó sobre su regazo. Manos fuertes, capaces, con una cicatriz en una de las palmas que, le había dicho a Draco, provenía de bloquear la varita de un Mortífago, lo dejaron medio desnudo en instantes, y luego Harry lo empujó hacia el césped, los cambió de posición, y presionó su propio pecho calentado por el verano contra el de Draco.

Draco gimió, un sonido que pensó que había comenzado alrededor de sus pies, y tomó los hombros de Harry, besándolo intensamente. Su boca era suave y húmeda, y Draco se arqueó, y arqueó, presionándose contra Harry hasta que sus dientes chocaron y el moreno se rió.

—Cualquiera creería que solo quieres besar por el resto de tu vida y _no querrías _esto —dijo, y se saco los pantalones tan repentinamente que Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para lamentarse ante la pérdida de contacto, porque Harry estaba de regreso, y había una larga, sólida longitud deslizándose a través de la tela que seguía cubriendo la entrepierna de Draco. —¿Puedes esperar? ¿O lo quieres ahora?

Draco no tenía palabras. Se disolvían en la luz que los alcanzaba desde arriba, y la imagen del agua totalmente quieta a no muy lejos suyo. Pero se aferró a Harry y empujó hacia abajo, y el gruñido que el moreno emitió, su cuello repentinamente tensándose mientras trataba de contener su reacción, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

Empezó a acariciarlo, y casi ignoró la manera en que Harry buscaba a tientas los pantalones de Draco hasta que _lo _encontró. Luego, Harry se colocó arriba de Draco, cubriéndolo, y se estaban persiguiendo el uno al otro, sus dedos igual de firmes e igual de mojados. Harry debió haber conjurado eso, Draco pensó, sus pensamientos jadeando y emergiendo de su mente como delfines recorriendo el océano. _Él, _con certeza, no lo había hecho.

Harry ladeó su cabeza y mordió la piel del medio del pecho de Draco, y luego hundió sus dientes y los mantuvo ahí. Draco extendió su mano para tocarle el medio de su cuero cabelludo.

—Draco —Harry jadeó, y siguió diciéndolo, un coro que subía de volumen y se mezclaba con el vago zumbido de un insecto en algún lugar en los setos. —Draco, Draco, _Draco_...

El momento se mantuvo, como el sol. Draco abrió los ojos cuando pudo, cuando los rayos de la luz que pasaban a los lados de la cabeza de Harry no lo cegaban, y observó su sonrisa, y luego la pérdida de aquella forma debido al aflojamiento de ella, escuchó los jadeos, sintió los dedos enterrándose en sus caderas. Esta era la mejor manera de pasar su tiempo, aquí, en el jardín secreto, la mejor manera de marcar los recuerdos en su mente.

Tenía que sentirlos, marcarlos de esa manera. De otro modo, habría una gran oportunidad de que regresara al mundo sin nada, y quizás algún día tendría éxito en convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no era real.

Cuando era lo más real en su vida, cuando nada importaba luego de esto...

Su mente se dispersó y nubló. Hubo dedos, y labios, y lenguas, y dientes, y caricias, y _calor_, y sintió las temblorosas descargas recorriéndolo más que el momento del orgasmo en sí. Se volteó a un lado y dejó caer su cabeza en el césped, acolchonado y obstruido por una de las manos de Harry. Jadeó, y el mundo lentamente retornó a su alrededor, cayendo como pétalos de flor integrándose.

—Ese fue el mejor, creo —Harry dijo, y se acurrucó junto a él, una mitad sobre Draco, y la otra a su lado. —Pero realmente _eres _insaciable, sabes. ¿Cuántos veces lo hemos hecho hoy?

Draco tocó su cabello, sintiendo el modo en el que se enroscaba alrededor de sus dedos y volvía a su lugar, y no le contestó. Porque, para Harry, realmente parecía ser un largo día, imposiblemente largo, roto por los momentos en los que se veían, se tocaban como amantes, se regocijaban en sus cuerpos, mientras que para Draco, estaba roto por los meses o semanas de separación.

Todo un largo día. Draco miró las nubes y luego parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado antes de que observe el sol por demasiado tiempo.

Cada vez que visitaba el jardín, se bajaba cada vez más.

—Bueno —Harry dijo, y bostezó, su boca abriéndose y sus manos arqueándose. —no hay razón por la cual no podamos hacerlo mientras sigamos teniendo las fuerzas.

Se durmió sonriendo, su cabeza colgando a un lado de la manera usual que le colgaba cuando se iba a dormir al banco, sus manos encogidas sobre el pecho de Draco, y sus pantalones a medio bajar. Draco se quedó allí recostado, ardiendo y contento, tratando de llenar sus ojos y mente con luz y color.

Tratando. Tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de la noche de verano esperándolo, tratando de ignorar la conmemoración de los cinco años que habían pasado desde la primera vez que había descubierto la alcoba y encontrado a Harry, recostado allí, extendiendo su mano hacia él, y diciendo su nombre con familiaridad, y nunca siendo capaz de negarse a la tentación desde entonces.

No había explicación para ello. No había magia que Draco jamás hubiese leído u oído que podría explicar esto. No había reconocimiento en los ojos del Potter real las escasas veces que Draco se lo encontró desde la guerra, aunque la noche que Potter le había devuelto su varita, vino inmediatamente luego de la primera vez que Draco se lo había follado. Aquellos ojos verdes eran fríos en cualquier otro lugar, como el sol nunca tan brillante, el agua nunca tan quieta, el calor nunca tan gentil.

Draco lo había, finalmente, aceptado como una de las cosas más raras, una maravilla y una bendición, y trató de vivir con eso desde entonces. Esto era la realidad; cuando todo a su alrededor era agrio, y áspero, y quemaba, aún estaba esto, puro e impecable. Inmutable. Eterno.

Excepto por el sol bajando en el cielo. Draco lo miró nuevamente, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se ponga? ¿Tendrían la gracia de la luna y las estrellas, y luego otro día, o el fin del día sería el fin de su regalo?

Suspiró y rodó lentamente, cautelosamente, lejos de Harry, aunque nunca lo había despertado el irse. Si se quedaba, se quedaría dormido, y a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo al lado de Harry, desperdiciaría segundos preciosos.

Se puso de pie y se agachó, dejando que su mano roce la mejilla de Harry. El moreno sonrió dormido.

Draco se volteó, encontró su camisa –había dejado ropa aquí antes, y se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en la Mansión sin ellas y sin ninguna buena explicación- y se la abotonó prolijamente antes de volver a caminar a través del espacio entre los setos. Miró sobre su hombro mientras lo hizo, para atrapar los últimos vislumbres de Harry tirado, respirando suavemente, a lo largo del césped.

La frontera donde cruzaba de luz a oscuridad era palpable. Sintió su estómago caer, como si se estuviese zambullendo en el agua con un dragón, y repentinamente, pudo ver sobre los setos el resto del jardín familiar y anochecido, donde el sol poniéndose se desvanecía como si lo hubiesen tomado bajo tierra.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dispuso un momento para arreglarse el cabello. El tiempo pasaba lento en este mundo mientras estaba con Harry en el otro, y lento en ese mundo mientras estaba aquí. Era la combinación más favorable para él, y significaba que podía desaparecer, por solo segundos desde cada lugar, sin interrumpir la vida de nadie.

Solo le hacía preguntarse aún con más frecuencia, qué pasaría cuando el sol se ponga, qué había hecho para merecer este regalo, qué combinación de magia, y poder, y deseo, habían formado esto para él.

Le hizo preguntarse qué pasaría si caminaba a través del espacio entre los setos algún día, y se quedaba allí con Harry. Quizás podrían observar la puesta del sol juntos, y enfrentar lo que luego vendría lado a lado.

Bajó la mano, deslizando sus dedos bajo su camisa y a través de su cadera, y sí, estaban allí. Las marcas de los dedos de Harry, los leves rasguños donde sus uñas se habían enterrado. El ancla de la realidad, o del sueño.

—¡Draco!

Era la voz de su madre. Draco abrió los ojos. Tiempo de volver y de actuar como el hijo obediente, que se casaría con la chica que sus padres querían, que haría todo lo que sus padres querían. No sabía qué otra cosa ser, y no tenía a nadie a su lado que lo pudiese ayudar a ganar la fuerza para cambiar.

Pero...

Y era el mejor y el más brillante de los pensamientos que albergaba con esperanza mientras regresaba caminando hacia la Mansión...

Quizás, si el regalo resultaba ser totalmente temporal y no había nada luego de la puesta del sol, podía guardar los recuerdos y usarlos, para darse fuerza, como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Quizás siempre recordaría el toque de Harry, la calidez de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos, mucho después de haberse separado en el jardín encantado.

Era una esperanza, y nada más, de que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, pero por lo menos, Draco sabía una cosa: a pesar de que las marcas de los dedos de Harry se disiparían, la marca hecha en su memoria, aplastada y dada forma como oro fino, jamás lo haría.

Abrió la puerta, y se adentró en un distinto tipo de luz.

**Fin.**


End file.
